<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HEAT by WonpilsPiano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842995">HEAT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonpilsPiano/pseuds/WonpilsPiano'>WonpilsPiano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>waanjais - Fandom, zaintsee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Power Play, SaintZee - Freeform, Thai BL, pride month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:06:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonpilsPiano/pseuds/WonpilsPiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of Chasing Glory, this time starring MewGulf. This is to satisfy curiosity concerning what transpired that day before and after Gulf's punishment.</p><p>Enjoy!😊</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HEAT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a divan by the window in the upstairs lounge room after an early dinner, Mew lays stretched with his feet crossed while reading a book. His single malt scotch whiskey is in his hand, which he sips little by little as he reads.</p><p> </p><p>After a while, Gulf walks in. He just finished taking a shower, shaven and preened himself in preparation for tonight. He slowly walks over to Mew and stands next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Mew takes notice of him and puts down the book on the table next to his drink, "come here." he pats his lap and Gulf obediently takes his place on it, letting his back fall into Mew's torso, "cleaned up?"</p><p> </p><p>Gulf nods. The lush scent of soap left on his skin excites Mew's senses, causing Mew to sniff him and kiss the back of his neck. Mew's arms are tightly around Gulf, holding him tenderly as they exchange body heats while he continues to plant feathery kisses to the little hairs present on Gulf's nape, "That tickles!" he giggles softly as he squirms from the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>A soundless chuckle escapes Mew in the form of sudden air being blown out through his nose.</p><p> </p><p>He is being his usual quiet self tonight. If Gulf is not mistaken, he thinks Mew is nervous about tonight. He knows it's an exciting thing for the both of them but this is their first time engaging other people in their extracurricular sexual activities. Those people may be two of their closest friends but that's all the more reason to be nervous. They're not just strangers whom they'll never see again. They go to events together with Saint and Zee, hang out when they can spare time, have projects together every so often.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight has to be perfect. And it will be because Gulf knows no one better for the job. His boyfriend and dominant, Mew, is the smartest man he knows –the sharpest and most composed, always knowing what to do in any given situation.</p><p> </p><p>That is why Gulf loves him. He knows that his body and heart are both taken care of in every aspect. The only thing he can do is become the perfect submissive for this man who spoils him silly and loves him as far as the east to the west.</p><p> </p><p>Mew turns Gulf's head that is facing away to face him so that he can initiate a kiss. Gulf's left hand is locking fingers with Mew's right hand and their grip tightens when the kiss happens.</p><p>In the playroom, Mew is often the strong, macho man who barks commands and bends Gulf into every position known to man. But, outside of that room, he is the gentlest he can be. It's like being with two different people except it's just one and he belongs all to Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>It's a very deep kiss such that Gulf can feel Mew's tongue hit the back of his throat, licking away every flavor his mouth holds and making Gulf's knees weak. By the time it's over, Gulf is already showing signs of disorientation, "Mmmmm.."</p><p> </p><p>Mew's hooded eyes remain on his lips as he bites his own lower lip out of dissatisfaction, indicating he wants to continue kissing and so Gulf opens his mouth and allows himself to be taken for another round of haze-inducing lust. He adjusts himself all the way to straddle Mew's waist facing him head-on and starts to grind his midsection into Mew desperately.</p><p>They should be waiting for their guests to arrive so that they can take all activities to the room designated for such but they find each other too irresistible right now. Mew might have drunk too much earlier while waiting for Gulf to join him because his initial intentions for that first kiss were meant to be about something else. However, this second one has happened all on its own and he can't pull away.</p><p> </p><p>His boy is on top of him and they're swapping saliva so passionately that he cannot stop –not yet.</p><p> </p><p>He kneads Gulf's ass because he yearns to. From the way Gulf is palpitating, Mew can tell what's very likely to ensue. This is not the first time a kiss has brought Gulf to the edge and surged him into an orgasm. Gulf's body is half of who Mew is which means he can tell when such an incident is about to repeat itself.</p><p> </p><p>Mew halts the kiss before that can happen.</p><p> </p><p>Gulf's eyes are red and desirous, "I was... I was about to cum."</p><p> </p><p>"I know, baby, but don't! Tonight, you cum when I tell you to." Mew's voice is incredulously controlled despite the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Please," Gulf begs, in his eyes a deep yearning to get his wish granted this once. He can't stop panting. He looks like he could put down the whole world for that one chance, "Please kiss me again... it hurts. I need to-"</p><p> </p><p>Mew shushes him with a finger to his lips, "are you disobeying me?"</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Mew's decision is made final. Gulf's balls are full and painful. It feels like he was about to take that final step before a freefall but he has been forced to linger, seeing the far ocean before him but not allowed to take the dive. But he knows what Mew's final decision means and it's his duty as a submissive to heed and follow word for word.</p><p> </p><p>"No, master!"</p><p> </p><p>"Good."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf is in a juxtaposition. He has been kissed close to death and told to hold in his sweet release, instead carry out an obligatory obedience. However, Mew's stern, commanding voice is not only meant to make him cower and become meek. It's part of their sexual play, which means that Gulf has often been turned on by it. Tonight is no different.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember we discussed that day that I would determine where and when I was going to punish you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do, Master." Gulf pouts, having the eyes of an innocent child as he looks at Mew. The look is meant to appeal to Mew's emotions, to make him forget all that has transpired in the past and just let Gulf off this one time so that he can achieve his impending climax.</p><p> </p><p>If Gulf held the right to say more than those two words, he would cry in distress for being treated so unfairly. But he knows nothing will change Mew's mind. The long-awaited and dreaded punishment is finally happening. He does not know what Mew is planning and why he has chosen this night.</p><p> </p><p>Why is this? Well... a month ago, after their visit to Zee and Saint's home, Gulf had been so excited with was he had described as "good news". He had been very excited to talk to Mew about the talk he'd had with Saint –inviting him and Zee to take part in their first ever four play.</p><p> </p><p>There really wasn't a problem with the suggestion because, as Mew saw it, they probably couldn't do any better. But there was an order to things which Gulf had chosen to ignore. He was supposed to consult Mew first, get an approval before he was allowed to run around handing out invitations to a private shindig but that day, Gulf's excitement had gotten ahead of his manners.</p><p> </p><p>The roles in a dom-sub relationship existed for a reason. Gulf undermining that was something a committed dominant would have no choice but to tackle so as to reestablish the parameters and rules of the relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Mew had not been pleased at all with Gulf's choice to overstep his boundaries and had given Gulf quite the earful but could not punish him that day due to the strain from having worked tirelessly many days consecutively. It would have been cruel to subject Gulf to any sort of punishment which would only serve to take a toll on his tired muscles and aching body. Mew would never be so cruel, not to Gulf.</p><p> </p><p>A few days after, they had revisited the idea one more time –this time Mew being the one who had brought it up because Gulf would have been stupid to dare when he hadn't even been served his most recent punishment yet. It had been concluded that, albeit Gulf's reckless actions, they would have a definitive discussion with Zee and Saint, formally inviting them if they were open to it. No matter the outcome of it all, Gulf was reminded that his punishment stood for some time in the future when Mew saw it fit.</p><p> </p><p>"Follow me." Mew helps Gulf slide off his lap and commands him.</p><p> </p><p>Through Gulf's shorts, it is painfully conspicuous how hard he is. He's not been instructed to finish himself off so this is the way things have to be –even when the mere feeling of fabric rubbing against his boner is acting as a catalyst to further edge him.</p><p> </p><p>He quietly matches the long steps Mew takes all the way to their large bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>"Take off your shorts and stand on your side of the bed, facing it, feet apart and back straight." Gulf does as instructed. His heart is racing quietly.</p><p>Mew opens the bottom drawer on his nightstand and retrieves the black object and a leather cock ring. Standing behind Gulf, he directs, "lay your chest and stomach on the bed with your hands stretched out in front of you, then perk your ass up." He places both objects on the sheets beside Gulf's body and brings his hands to kneed Gulf's ass cheeks. He finds a bottle of lube and throws it to where the first two devices are, then takes the ring. Quietly, Mew nudges Gulf's feet apart further, reaching for his cock. He links it with the snaps tight at the base of Gulf's manhood.</p><p>Gulf winces, feeling the pain that originates from his shaft that's still hard from his most recent arousal. He's relieved, though, because the ring will help prevent the spill that's just threatening to break free –he doesn't think he can hold it out all on his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't make a sound," Mew whispers before placing his hands on Gulf's cheeks and squeezing once. Spreading them apart, he licks the length of the blushing slit, slathering it with a layer of saliva over and over again. Gulf can't make a sound because he does not want to upset his master but the tongue on his most sensitive region is distorting his ability to think.</p><p>Mew uses a generous amount of lube to further ease the entry of the little plug which he inserts into the small entrance. He pulls Gulf back up to a standing position after that. After checking that the devices are well placed, he says, "Tonight, you stay right here. You are not participating in the first four play because I cannot reward you for being bad, do you understand?" Gulf nods, "speak!" "Yes, Master!" "That's right. Next time you have something to say, you come to me first. That's your obligation and you failed to learn that. Do you have any objections?"</p><p> </p><p>"None, Master."</p><p> </p><p>"That's my boy!" Mew's face never breaks character, remaining stern. Gulf understands the depth of his mistake. He knows this disciplinary act is his master's way of showing he cares for what they have and cares about his submissive deeply, "Kneel in the middle of the bed and sit on your ankles."</p><p>Once Gulf is positioned where his master wants him to be, he remains still. The plug inside on him shifts slightly and he has to harden his muscles to stop himself from moaning. Mew already has his phone in hand –which Gulf hadn't noticed him having. With the press of a button on the remote control app for the vibrator, the egg-shaped device inside Gulf comes alive with a sudden wave of vibrations. It's such a sweet torture that makes him squirm and dig his nails into the skin on his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"How does that feel?" Mew asks as he eyes Gulf for any.</p><p> </p><p>"It feels good!"</p><p> </p><p>"I want you to hold your load in for thirty minutes. Only when this timer goes off are you allowed to remove the ring around your cock and jerk off, am I making myself clear?" Mew knows that wearing this cuff for much longer than that will not only be torturous for Gulf but also potentially dangerous. It could constrict his blood flow and could cause damage. Just because this is a punishment does not mean he forgets his professionalism. He already knows that plug inside him is going to put his sub in a world of torment.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"You'll only touch yourself until you cum. After that, I want you to resume your current position until I walk back through that door."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Master."</p><p> </p><p>Over the next minutes, Gulf is assaulted with the intervals of vibrations that Mew keeps setting from the playroom. It kills him so much that he can't participate in this activity that has been on his mind for weeks. He was looking forward so much to tonight but now he's not allowed near any of it. It's his own fault, that he understands. He never wants to do things that undermine their dynamic which is an important part of their relationship. There are periods when Mew allows his submissive to run wild and be naughty but those are special occasions. He had acted out of line when it was not one of those times.</p><p> </p><p>Every five minutes or so, his prostate is suddenly raided by such pleasant vibrations that inadvertently tighten his balls and make his erection one of the most painful he's ever had. He does finally let go in a frantic need to spill when the sharp sound from the timer on the table goes off. Once he has stained the sheets with his jizz, finally able to breathe properly again, he does as he was instructed –get back into position. He soldiers on with the new wave of sensations that does not let him rest and braves the overwhelming assault of his senses for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>*******************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mew finally makes his return. His expression is different. Gulf knows his punishment is over now, so he jumps into Mew's awaiting arms and Mew accepts him, "Wanna get out of here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please," it was a long punishment, but now the guaranteed juicy reward he's about to get is well worth it.</p><p>Mew kisses him for a moment and then says, "OK. Go put on the latex suit and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Master!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, come back here. First, Let me check how you're doing down here," Mew stops Gulf from leaving and pulls him closer. He cups Gulf's sac in his hand, watching his face for signs of a reaction, and is not disappointed because Gulf bites his lip to hold back a gasp. He did release his load earlier as per Mew's instructions but he is hard again, "did you cum like I told you to?" "yes." "but you're harder than you were before." "It's the plug, Master, I couldn't stop myself." "tell me where you want to shoot this new load." Mew asks while he rubs Gulf's cock in his one hand, the other one already between Gulf's cheeks as he uses his fingers to tease the plug.</p><p> </p><p>"Inside my Master's mouth."</p><p> </p><p>Mew picks him up by the waist and throws him on the bed. He kisses the corners of Gulf's mouth, "This is for being obedient." In one swift motion, he takes Gulf's pulsating prick in his mouth and starts to suck on it. It doesn't take long for Gulf to burst from the buildup he's been holding in, filling Mew's mouth with the warm, white fluid which Mew laps up and generously kisses Gulf before letting him go.</p><p> </p><p>************************</p><p> </p><p>Mew nudges Gulf's lips open using his tongue. Gulf's arms are cuffed together behind his back. He is wearing a tight, full body leather suit that covers up to his neck, where there is a collar leather choker with a chain leash –the end of which is in Mew's hand. The way Mew holds his face is gentle and loving, treating Gulf delicately and preciously.</p><p> </p><p>He continues to kiss him, sticking his tongue deep inside Gulf's mouth while Gulf eagerly responds by sucking it, "You're a very alluring sub. Do you like to be kissed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Gulf answers with quick breaths, "more..."</p><p> </p><p>After the kiss, Mew tugs the collar and slowly pulls Gulf along with him to the four-poster bed present on one end of the room, "Kneel."</p><p> </p><p>Gulf gets on his knees between Mew's legs while Mew sits on the edge of the bed. Gulf keeps his eyes downcast as a show of respect to his master. The egg is still lodged up in his ass except it's no longer vibrating because Mew turned it off. Right now, it's simply serving the purpose of filling up the space and tickling his internal walls every time he moves. It's enjoyable.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at me," Mew bends down and lifts Gulf's chin by his finger. When Gulf lifts his gaze, Mew admires his face. He caresses it, running his knuckles down the smooth skin, "your eyes... have I told you how much I love them?""Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Will you be my slut tonight or my kitten? You get to choose." It's code for whether Gulf would prefer be treated roughly or tenderly. After the punishment, Gulf is feeling a need to be taken care of in a different way. He wants to give himself to Mew but not in the usual way he normally likes it –which is rough and ultimately dominating. Admittedly, Gulf does like it when Mew ties him up, strips him of all of his self control and just makes the sex raw and messy and staggeringly powerful. Few times are those when he wants to dial it down a notch and add more emotion to the process.</p><p> </p><p>He might not admit it to Mew but he did feel a pang in his heart imagining what transpired in this very room not very long ago. He's happy that Mew is with him now but at the same time conjuring up images in his head concerning the fact that Mew was just in this room with other people who weren't himself. It might be jealousy over Mew having touched other men or that he missed out on something he was looking forward to so much.</p><p>He looks into his master's eyes with a happy smile and answers, "I'll be your kitten, Master."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, kitty." With that, Mew uses the hanging chain to pull Gulf by the neck then engulfs him in a consuming make out. Because Mew is on a higher level, Gulf's neck is stretched from having lifted his head for this kiss. It grants Mew access and he runs his teeth over the grooves of Gulf's throat, over the leather collar and even licks some of the leather outfit before guiding Gulf's mouth to his midsection where a sizeable tent has already formed.</p><p> </p><p>With a clear show of enthusiasm, Gulf breathes in the scent around the area, letting it wash over him and inflame him. He bathes in the commanding aura surrounding Mew, feeling like the perfect little sub that he is in the presence of the power. He almost grins when Mew loosens and slides down the waist band of his pants to let his swollen length jump out.</p><p> </p><p>His hands are tied up in a way that he can't move them for anything useful so Mew holds the constantly jerking rod for him. Gulf understands the wordless command and sticks out his tongue to press the tip of it onto the needle-sized end of Mew's manhood. He licks the small glistening fluid that's seeping out of it. Next, he encloses the glans between his lips and relishes in the heat and taste of it.</p><p>He greedily services his master's tip, sucking hard on it hard enough to have Mew baring his teeth and growling from the delightful sensations.Soon, he slides the whole thing into his mouth until he feel it scratch the back of his throat. Mew's hands are resting behind him on the soft mattress. The deeper he takes in the torrid cock, Mew tightens his grip on the leash and pulls so that the collar gets a tad tighter around Gulf's neck. He knows Gulf likes it when the two kinds of choking take place simultaneously –the shaft blocking his airway and the choker constricting his neck.</p><p>Gulf keeps going, edging Mew further and further while Mew's grunts echo through the room and bounce back into Gulf's ears. "Fuck!" Mew curses. He's watching his prick disappearing into his Submissive's mouth balls deep, seeing Gulf's face turn red from the constant air restriction and it is just so beautiful a view. His release starts to climb up his pipes and he instantly reaches forward and holds Gulf's head in place, "hold it there. Ready to taste your Master's cum? OK, here it comes!"</p><p>It shoots directly into Gulf's throat and he licks up every last one of the strings that manage to escape his tongue. The sides of his eyes are glistening with traces of tears from all the choking. Mew wipes it away using the back of his finger.</p><p>He pats his thigh and Gulf gets the message. Mew gets him to settle across his lap. He runs his hand along the backs of Gulf's legs and along his thighs before settling on the thick flesh that makes up Gulf's sensational ass. He lightly spanks one of the cheeks and hears Gulf's soft cry, "how does that feel?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>"I like it."</p><p>So Mew continues with the action. Because Gulf is wearing tight leather, each slap causes a very loud sound to reverberate through the air. The strong feeling from getting spanked makes Gulf tense his leg muscles and fold up his legs, "relax" Mew whispers near his ear then turns his head so that they can kiss.As their lips are still connected, Mew touches the end of the zipper that runs from the back of Gulf's waist, down straight along the middle of his buttocks, all the way to the front on his stomach. He multitasks, not stopping the deep kiss he is sharing with Gulf as he pulls the zipper open to expose Gulf's sinful flesh.Their tongues are still together and Mew gets to taste the remaining of the taste of his semen that he had spilled inside Gulf's mouth earlier."Bet you wanna replace this plug with my dick right about now, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes... please, Master... Kitty wants it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Kitty, you'll get it soon." he is mesmerized by this look on Gulf. After all the activity with Zee and Saint, Mew is just so grateful that Gulf wants to be held close and gently loved. Even though he knew it was the right decision to punish Gulf, it didn't stop him from missing him when he was in here earlier without him. He just wants to be inside his baby and feel the sweetness of him without having to overly dominate him.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a hold of the base of the plug and tugs it a little bit. He then pulls it out an inch and pushes it back in. Gulf is enjoying this and as a show of it, he parts his lips and lets out a warm, audible breath. Mew repeats the former action a few more times, fucking Gulf with the short plug. At times, he pulls it all the way out and inserts it back in again.</p><p> </p><p>This action is helping stretch the hole in preparation for Mew's girth. He goes back to kissing Gulf, who looks like he could come apart from the tremors traveling through his body.</p><p> </p><p>Mew finally halts the play with the plug and takes it out completely. He takes two of his fingers and makes scissoring motions to ensure that Gulf is open enough. "On your hands and knees on the bed," he hasn't let go of the leash. Gulf does as told and gets down on all fours, his ass facing the edge of the bed. Mew stands behind him, eyeing the goods with greed and hunger.The only exposed parts on Gulf apart from his face are his nether regions. The black, full body suit is a thing of beauty parted like that in the center. Gulf's back his arched which makes him more exposed in Mew's view.</p><p> </p><p>Mew adds some more lube to the opening before he yanks on the chain, causing Gulf to gasp because he likes the feeling so much, then slowly eases in to the awaiting tunnel. He makes sure Gulf is comfortable with this position before he starts to move, slow paces at first to feel every sensation and every inch of his cock as it makes contact with the interior pleasure walls of the man he loves, his kitty for tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>